moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Darith Isenhammer
Of House Isenhammer ((P.S: I would greatly appreciate it if the various Typos in this Wiki Page are fixed. Thanks.)) Description Darith stands tall and proud, full of pride. When he walks, he walks with confidence and doesn't doubt his actions. He has long fair blond hair, with average human facial features. What would make him stand out of a crowd is his scar that he has crossing his left eye going from his eyebrow to the bottom of his cheek bone. To cover it it up he would either wear a rugged leather eye patch or a tinted monocle for special occasions. His body would be scarred, some scars would include one traversing his back horizontaly, two traversing his torso horizontally, from a duel wielded slash, and one along his thigh, from a cheap shot a thief took at him when he was arresting him in Old Town, in Stormwind Often he would be found wearing his blue and white Guard armor, while patrolling the streets or standing guard outside the office. He would wear The Stormwind Guard tabard. He can often be found carrying either a one handed sword or a two handed sword, along with his broad shield, with the Lion emblazoned on the front. He would either wear his eyepatch or a full face helm with his armor. While not on duty for the guard, and fighting for his land or at ceremonial events, he would wear his full white plate armor, that is styled the same way as the Guard armor. he would wear a long white cape with dark red trim on it and would carry a shield with his family crest on it, along with his one handed family sword, which has an emerald stone on the hilt. He would wear his Argent tabard, to show his standing with them. With this outfit he would either wear his eye patch or a matching full face helm. When not fighting, He would wear his nobles clothing. A black dress shirt with a red overcoat. His brown pants and leather boots would show his noble standing. He would wear a tinted monocle, hiding his scared eye, at the same time that it would add some spiffiness to his outfit. Early Life Darith was born into a noble family in Redridge. His father was dagrin Isenhammer II, a member of the most influential, and powerful families, aside from the royal family in the Kingdom. He had a Brother named Daelith. He spent much time practicing to fight with his brother. The militia captain taught the two boys what there was to know about the various techniques and styles of fighting. ﻿Fall of Azeroth The alarm bell at Stonewatch rang as many of its servants ran out the front gate. A guard ran up to the Captain. "The orcs are here. They plan to sack this Keep on their way to Stormwind." "Prepare the defenses, Get the Militia. Where is Lord Dagrin, get his family out. I will hold off the Orcs here." Darith was 22 when the Orcs arrived at Stonewatch. His mother had fled with Dealith. He had stayed behind with his father. They gathered on the battlements and looked beyond. A vast Legion of Orcs were ligned up, theyre green faces tainting the red sand of redridge. Dagrin II wore his royal white armor with the family crest on the chest plate. Darith worde a similar outfit to the one his father wore. "I cant believe you are staying here My Lord, and your son aswell." "You know our words Captain. Forever the Victors, victory, Honor, respect. we shall gain no respect from our superiors if we let the Orcs travel throught the Kings Land unchallenged." Dagrin II placed his helm on. "Very well my Lord. My men are with you, just as they have always been. On your word we will open fire." Dagrin II turned to his son. "Darith, remeber what I told you about your opponents, and that they should be honored..." "Yes Father... You said Honor your opponents, and so did Captain Heltch." Darith drew his sword. "Well these Hell Dogs deserve no honor, no quarter. We take no prisoners, these beasts have pillaged and sacked everything in their way. they deserve no respect. So when you are fightin these beasts, show no mercy." Darith appeared scared for a moment, his father must be right. these dogs have killed all in their path. they do not deserve his honor. He would kill every last one of them. "Men of Redridge, of Azeroth! Draw your weapons and slay these beasts! For the King!" A storm of arrows flew over Dariths head as the Horde before them bellowed a war cry and began to charge. Light Help us... The Keep had eventually fallen and Darith and His father along with the Captain and a few other surviving Militia men were back in Stormwind. Days later of arriving, the Orcs arrived as well. King Llane had prepared the defences and they were ready to hold back the Horde. Stormwind eventually fell and the civillains, along with Darith, were forced to flee. As they walked into the boats, one of Stormwinds Regiments stayed behind to hold off the orcs. They were to sacrifice themselves for the safety of Stormwinds inhabitants. From the distance Darith looked to the fading image of Stormwind, it was smouldering and then it vanished. Only a handfull of soldiers had survived along with Lothar and his Father. Most were civillians. they made their way North into the kingdom of Lordearon. to seek the aid of King Terenas. A New World Darith had sailed with his father and brother along with the other survivors to Lordaeron. They had arrived in Southshore and they made their way up to the Capital City. It was there in the great throne room that Darith stood with his brother and father , as Lothar explained the situation and the new danger that was rising in the ruins of the Kingdom of Azeroth. King Terenas had assembled the Leaders of the other Kingdoms, Including Trollbane, Graymane, Proudmoore, and Perenold. They formed the Army of the Alliance. An army that would serve to defend the Kingdoms and Destroy the Orcs. Dagrin II, having lost all of his lands was given the title of Earl of Fenris and received the Lands around Fenris Isle. Some believed that the large amount of gold donations, Dagrin II and other members of the family had made to King Terenas, influenced his decision to have the lands of Fenris so quickly have a new master after the loss of its previous one. Baron Prestan Avenforth, a lesser noble and a knight of Lordaeron was assigned to help Dagrin II rule the land. Dagrin II greatly appreciated the help and Darith and Dealith quickly grew close to the kind man. The Second War It was as many had feared. The orcs, having destroyed and over run the south, they sailed across the sea towards the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The several Kingdoms united to fight the Orcs. Tensions were high between a few of the Leaders and One Lord Perenold aided the Orcs in return for the safety of his own Kingdom, Alterac. Darith served in the army of the Alliance as a Lieutenant, he commanded his own small band of soldiers. He left his home of Fenris and went with the Army and fought off the Orcs. he aided in defending the Capital City and aided in pushing the Orcs back down to the Dark Portal and relieve the siege of Ironforge. The Alliance campaing was a great success. Despite all the loss of men they had pushed the Orcs back and with help of the great mage Khadgar, the Darkportal was closed...Hopefully forever. Victory...For Now. Return Home The Dark Portal Reopened The City of the High Elves Rest at Last The Plague and the Culling of Stratholme Depression Exploring the Land Northrend Campaign Joining the Guard When Darith returned from Northrend, he had to start his goal of Rebuilding his families Kingdom. What he lacked was the funding. He had Redridge. The tax was set at an average amount. it generated quite a profit. He had a weapons manufacturing outpost in Valgarde. The War with the Horde caused a need for wepons. Northern Steel was the best steel around. A lot of money came from those. Even the King gave the family gold. But it was too soon. Still he lacked the gold to rebuild. So Instead of doing nothing Darith decided to join the Guard and protect his city. The dwarf that had tested him in combat was rather short. He had never fought a Dwarf. infact he found they were harder to hit then an Orc or Human. It wasn't easy but the fight ended in almost a tie, almost every strike the Dwarf sent his way, Darith avoided it and overcame it. He continued until Sergeant Oirk sheathed his sword and lifted his helm. " Ye pass" The dwarf said as he walked out of the Stockade heading to the office. Darith followed, shrugging. They asked many questions, Darith awnsered them all correctly and honestly. The dwarf got up and walked over to him, handing him the Handbook and the tabard, along with a knitted set. "Welcom to te' guard lad." Darith bowed and dressed himself. General Relindor assembled the Recruits or FNGs as he referred to them outside the office to go patrol. Life as an FNG The trainings were the hardest part of being a Recruit in the Guard. They were constant. Darith had no trouble with them. He was used to them. What he wasnt used to though was taking orders. Darith had been in positions of Power in military regiments. Going from a Major of the Valliance Expedition, was a big change in terms of command. At first Darith had little respect for the officers. They were younger than him, and some weren't even nobles. He thought of them as Inferiors. But he learn't his place quickly enough. He did the best he could. he excelled mostly in tactical, or simulation trainings, were He would either have to defend a hostage or rescue one. Darith found those quite fun and original. After a few weeks he had received what he had wanted. A promotion. The Horde Incursion During May 2011 A joint strike from various Horde forces, and tribes led a full scale assault on Azeroth. Theyre goal was to sack Ironforge, and slaughter the dwarves that had previously given some of them grief. They entered by the southern end of Azeroth, In Booty Bay from Warships that sailed from Ratchet. They made theyre way up Stranglethorn were the rebels and various Alliance forces tried to stop them but failed. Once they had Stranglethorn they made theyre way through Duskwood, then up towards Redridge to get to the Burning Steppes, which would give them a path straight through the mountain pass that led into Loch Modan, which would give them direct acess to Ironforge. Darkshire It was a well planned strike. It took a whole day before the Alliance found out and began to mobilize. The first responders were some mercenaries, various warriors that were in Stranglethorn. They held the Horde off long enought for the rest of the Allaince to mobilize and defend the Hordes next target, Darkshire. The Legion was there, Along with the Guard, COGS, The First Regiment, and various other Alliance Regiments. The Horde poured into Duskwood and marched onto Darkshire. To say the least, It was a slaughter. Darkshire was not easily defensable and it soon fell. The Guard, and the other memebrs of the Alliance fled. While fleeing Darith was ambushed and suffered serious wonds on his chest. He recovered two days later and was ready to defend the Horde's next Target, Lakeshire. Redridge The Horde did not stay long in Darkshire and after they moved out, discussions were being made in the damaged town of Darkshire, the leaders of the various Alliance Military Organizations planned the defense of Redridge. It would be a more defensible town. The Bridge, that took way too much time to rebuild, was the main entrance and the Alliance could easily fend off the attack. Later the day after the Battle at Darkshire The Stormwind Guard aided in the defense of Lakeshire. The bridge proved a crucial advantage towards the alliance. The alliance were victorious and the Horde took the long way around and marched up to the City of Ironforge. Valley of Kings As the alliance had received word of the Horde's movement up north they immidiately mobilized. They met the Horde at the Valley of Kings and fought to defend the city of Ironforge. Unfortunately Darith's wound received a few days before began getting infected and he was excused from the battle. Even then the Alliance prevailed and the Horde fled. The next day there was a meeting with the Leaders of the Alliance Military. After that meeting Darith was promoted to the rank of Private. Quotes Darith: Forever the Victors, That is our words, and that is what we live by. Respect through Honor, Honor through Victory. Be Victorious, and you shall have the greatest of respect from others. ''(said to his son Valhad when he was old enough to learn the ways of the family. Also said on rare occasions to the Knights who pledged to House Isenhammer) Darith: Our family will once again be strong brothers. Mark my words when I say we will be elevated higher than we ever were before the first war. We will retake our lands, We will regain the Honor that has been taken from us by the savage Orcs! Forever we shall be the Victors! And from this Victory we shall gain the Honor and Respect we once had. Charge men! For the Hammer! (Speech said before the assault on Stonewatch to reclaim it by Darith and the Knights of his house.) Darith: ''This land has changed much scince I was last here SW Watch Private: Really? You must be old... Darith: Im 58, I've seen quite enough places in my days. *SW Watch Private is speechless...* Category:Noble Category:Alliance Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Redridge Category:Valgarde Category:Argent Crusade Category:Character Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Isenhammer